


"I'm not more your little dove"

by QueenOfDruids



Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [6]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Crossover, F/M, a very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDruids/pseuds/QueenOfDruids
Summary: After a lovely night when they finally intimated, Evergray wakes up and finds out that his lover decided to confront the one responsible of her nightmares.
Relationships: Evergray (Star Stable)/Original Character(s), Lady Nightingale(Siobhan)/Lord Crow(Maverick)
Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590745
Kudos: 1





	"I'm not more your little dove"

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: My SSO character's name is different, but since I don't like it cause when I joined the selectable names were less than now, I decided that my character will have another name although ingame she has another one. (you know, when your name is the same as your character and your surname is Crazywater because you have to choose it randomly...Well, I think a change was needed there xD)
> 
> Note 2: The other two characters that I put here as a pairing are from my original novel that doesn't have anything related to SSO, but I wanted to put them since I love to do little crossovers, so at first they will be called as the birds they are represented by.
> 
> Note 3: My character is 27 years old, so she's older than the Sould Riders
> 
> Note 4: In my original novel, Siobhan and Maverick mount two big stags, not horses
> 
> Note 5: Winterwhisper is my starter horse, but due the knowledge that we have about our character's skill to create a bond with any horse I will be naming more of the horses that I have on the game

With the first lights of the morning, Evergray woke up. He groaned as he rolled on his side to keep sleeping, but then, he opened his eyes when he felt his side empty: Kelly wasn’t there. Fear crossed his face, followed by worry as he stood up from bed. He quickly found a robe to put on him instead of searching his clothes-he wasn’t right in the mood to waste time into searching his clothes-and then, he started to search on the house any sign of his lover.

“Kelly? Darling?” he called as he examined all the rooms “My love, are you here?”

He didn’t got any answers and his anxiety started to grow. Where was she? Why he didn’t noticed she was gone? He cursed to himself as he tried to find anything that could tell him where she was. And he found it. A paper left on the table with a pen and the small crystal box where she kept that five leaf clover. With fear again on him, he took the paper and started to read it. As he kept reading, more curses got from his lips. Then Evergray understood why Kelly left the cage with the clover there: she went to the Nilmer’s Highland. According to the letter, she wanted to confront Ydris for what he had done. She wanted to get rid of the nightmares that she had sometimes since that day when they tried to rescued Concorde. And the most terrifying thing that had Evergray on his nerves was that she had gone alone.

“Dammit, not again” he said as he left the letter and got naked in order to get dressed with his clothes fastest as he could. Once he was ready, he took his staff and the cage with the clover and left the house, heading quickly but awkwardly to the stables. There he found the two druids that helped them a lot of times, and he needed them again.

“Look who decided to wake up” the male said with a grin“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. You look like if last night was very busy for you”

“I’m not in the mood for jokes” he said and then, he looked at him “I’m not going to keep calling you by bird names, you know. We have known from some months. Maybe it’s time to you to reveal your names.”

Both druids looked each other before looking to Evergray. The girl sighed and nodded “My name is Siobhan and he’s Maverick. We didn’t want to reveal our names because we didn’t have the enough trust to do it”

“Now you have. And I need your help. Once more”

“What’s wrong? Did your little butterfly fly away?” Maverick said and then, he avoided his partner to hit him due those words

“Did you see her?” Evergray asked

“She took her stallion and galloped away. We tried to ask her where she was doing, but she only said ‘I’m going to confront my fears’ and then, she went away” Siobhan answered

“I need you to take me to Nilmer’s Highlands”

“Wait, don’t tell me that she…”

“I’m afraid but yes” the Gray Pilgrim said “She wants to confront Ydris. Alone”

Siobhan looked at her partner and he nodded. Quickly, they put their tacks on their stags and then, Maverick helped Evergray to mount on his steed “Feidhraid is so proud that he only allows Siobhan to mount him. And other people in really big need”

“I don’t care. I only want to reach her as soon as possible”

“Do you have something that we can use as a track?” Siobhan asked

Evergray nodded and gave her Kelly’s scarf. She took it and after whistling, two very big wolves appeared; one gray with blue eyes and another one black with yellow eyes. They sniffed the scarf and they quickly found the track.

“They’re on it. Let’s go” Siobhan said leading the group and following Kelly’s path

While they were galloping, they kept in silence. Evergray knew that Starshine was the fastest horse that Jorvik ever meet, but those stags were faster than the own Starshine. The former druid held himself as firmly as he could while their travel continued.

Meanwhile, in Nilmer’s Highlands, Kelly was standing in front of the circus tent. She was mounting on Winterwhisper, and her stallion noticed her fears and worries. _“You don’t have to do this, you know. We can go back”_

“And let he think that he has won? Over my body” she hissed “He owned me an explanation…And a cure for my nightmares”

_“Evergray could have helped you with that, you know”_

“I don’t want to put him on this. Remember how he ended when he decided to confront Darko alone…”

_“And you’re now on the same situation. You are going to face a danger alone”_ the horse pointed out

“Point taken” she said dismounting him “I have to do this, Winterwhisper. I’m sure your previous rider would have done the same if she or he was in the same situation me…Keep an eye on Zee. I don’t want any surprises once I’m inside”

With a little whinny, Winterwhisper saw how his rider entered on that tent. Kelly was very determinate on her mission of getting answers from Ydris, and she wouldn’t let him escape. She found him in the middle of the arena, whistling a song. He had his back at her, but he knew she was there, so he stopped his song and sighed.

“So my little dove have decided to return with me” Ydris said turning to see her “Am I correct, mon cheri?”

“I’m sorry to tell you this but you are very wrong”

“Then why are you here? Did you came for a lecture?”

“No”

“Then? Oh, don’t tell me that you’ve came to ruin my circus again”

“Wrong again” Kelly said “I’m here to get answers”

“For what?”

“Why you don’t tell us what the hell is happening in Pandoria? Why do you have the desire of destroying us?” she asked, getting angry with every word she said “And of course, why you decided to cause me terrible nightmares?”

“Nightmares? I’m not aware of that”

“Fuck it, Ydris! I trusted you!” she said at the edge of tears “All this time coming here to visit you, to help you with the circus staff and then, you betrayed me that easy. Why? Why?!”

“I told you when you come to rescue that foal!” Ydris answered and then, noticing the tone of his voice, he relaxed and looked at her “My little dove, if my world wants to survive, this has to end…”

“No! You know there’re more ways to protect both worlds! Why you don’t want to understand?!”

“You’re the one that doesn’t understand!” the Pandorian said before noticing something. He took the broken pendant that used to belong to Kelly and for the look on her eyes, he knew that it was really important to her “I was curious about this, so when you left, I decided to investigate it…I was surprised to find out that it was crafter by a mere mortal”

“Give me that back. Now”

“First you come here demanding answers and now you order me to return this to you? I think no…”

“Ydris, give me that pendant now” Kelly growled

“How you should ask for things, my little dove?” he said after teleporting next to her in order to take her chin with his gloved hand “You’re pretty as always, mon cheri…But now I see it”

“What?” she said as he pulled himself away of her

“I could give you all the love you wanted. I could show you how great I am. But no, you let that a mere mortal was worthier than me”

“At least he didn’t try to kill me. He didn’t want to destroy the world and he didn’t turn me into a horse and forced me to run for my life”

“And I suppose he said how to use time against me…Now I understand…That bastard stole your heart. He stole you from my side” Ydris said and then, he laughed “Oh, I’ve should know it! The Gray Pilgrim stole your heart!” he looked at her, pain, sadness and fury on his eyes “Why? Why him instead of me?”

“I answered that question before. And I started to feel something for him months before this thing of being a horse”

“That hurts me a lot, my little dove” he said stroking her face

“I’m not more your little dove, Ydris” she hissed as she pulled his hand away “Now you’re going to get these nightmares out my head”

“What would you do if I reject your proposal?” Ydris said. He really liked teasing her, but his teasings were very different to Evergray’s “Are you going on your knees and beg for it?”

“Fuck you, Ydris. My patient has a limit and you have surpassed it” Kelly snarled, lightning bolts appeared on her hands

“So you want to fight me? Then, you will have a fight. Let’s dance, mon cheri”

Then, Evergray entered into the tent, falling onto his knees due the enormous amount of Pandoric magic that was there, but lucky for him, he had made the correct spell to create a shield to protect himself for that amount of magic, although he wasn’t prepared to see that big amount into a closed place. There, he spotted Kelly just in the right moment when she threw a blast of lightings against Ydris.

“Kelly, no!!” Evergray yelled

Kelly looked over her shoulder and saw her lover there with the two druids. She started to fear that he could get hurt in that moment, and Ydris, viewing that she was loosing control of her magic, took his chance to dissipate the lightings and throw the girl away from him. Evergray tossed his staff and ran to get her, ending on the floor when Kelly landed on him. He groaned due the little pain but he managed to put her at his side in order to check that she was alright before looking at Ydris.

“Well, well. Look who has decided to make his great appearance in my show” Ydris said “So it’s true. The Gray Pilgrim is the one who took my lovely dove away from me”

“Take Kelly outside the tent” Evergray told Siobhan and Maverick

“And leave you here alone with that crazy magician? No way” she said

“I can deal with him”

“C’mon, Evergray. We know that you spent a lot of time in Pandoria, but you want to fight a real Pandorian. You’re in disadvantage”

“I don’t care. Maybe he’s from Pandoria but I have my knowledge” Evergray said “Now take her outside. This won’t take me so much time”

“As you whish” Maverick sighed “Just come back in one piece. We don’t want to see her sad if you die”

Evergray chuckled softly as they took his lover outside “No, I’m not going to die. Not today” he murmured to himself before looking at Ydris “So you are the Pandorian that decided to have fun turning my beloved one into a horse and forcing her to win an infernal race”

“Oh, you offend me” Ydris said faking a nearly faint before smirking “Now, how in all the worlds you were success where I failed?”

“You mean Kelly? Easy, I care about her. I love her. Just that”

“I love her too”

“If you really care about her, if you really love her then you wouldn’t have turned her into a horse” Evergray growled, the light of his left eye shining brightly

“It was part of my plans…But I can’t understand why she fall on you. A mortal man whose body has been cursed by Pandoric magic…You know, maybe I could get you a cure”

“And I should believe you, right?” the druid said before laughing “No, thanks. But if you really care about her, then, remove those nightmares from her mind”

“Why should I do that? She ruined my circus! And my plans!”

“She saved this world” Evergray snarled and then, he showed him the cage with the clover “Why you gave this to her? Do you want to trap her again into your enchantment?”

“I gave her that clover as an invitation to show her that I can change my mind”

“You’re not doing well” he said putting the clover back and then, he spotted the necklace “I knew that the necklace had to be here”

“A pretty gift. Well crafted, I have to say. Here, have it. I don’t need it more” Ydris said but then, the necklace was destroyed, together with Evergray’s “I thought you wanted it back”

“Since I don’t trust you, I decided to destroy them. I can make them again. Now, the cure for those nightmares”

“What if I say no?”

Evergray frowned even more as the grip he was doing on his staff was so hard that his knuckles became white. His left eye, the one taken by the illness, bright more, and his healthy eye was shining with anger. Purple and pink sparkles started to appear from his fingers, growing even more. The former druid was fighting against the illness, but for his lover, for his beloved Kelly, he would do anything.

“Tell me the cure” he demanded

His words were followed by soft trembles from the earth, and Ydris noticed that those little earthquakes were created by Everygray. Maybe the man was dealing with that illness, but Ydris knew that it wasn’t a good idea to fight against him if he was going to do everything for Kelly. With a sigh, ydris rose both hands and Everygray took it at a surrender, so he calmed down slowly, and the trembles stopped.

“Alright, you win, Gray Pilgrim” Ydris sighed “Put the clover inside of that crystal cage and leave it near the window that you have nearest of your bed next to a glass of water. You should leave the clover and the glass on the window until the water turns black. Then, the nightmares will be gone”

“Forever?”

“Forever”

Evergray looked at the magician and then, he nodded. With s heavy sigh, he headed to the exit. “Just tell me something, Ydris”

“Yes?”

“Why you decided to help her now?”

Ydris looked at him and chuckled sadly “Because I’ve seen that she really loves you, and I can’t fight against you for her…But the end of this world will come”

Evergray shook his head and exited the circus tent, and before his eyes could adapted to the sun light, he was on his lover’s arms. He laughed and he hugged her back. “Oh, my lovely flower, you’re fine”

“Of course I am” she said “I thought you were going on a fight with Ydris…”

“Don’t worry, my dear. I’m fine” Evergray assured her and then, he cupped her face on his hands “I should heal those little wounds. Does your body hurt?”

“A bit, but I’m fine” she said smiling, but then, she felt a bit dizzy

“We’ve told you, Kelly” Siobhan sighed “You shouldn’t have stood up to fast”

“We should go back to Valedale” Evergray said helping Kelly to mount on Winterwhisper before mounting him on the stallion, passing his arms around her waist and taking the reins.

“I can take the…reins” Kelly said, feeling more dizzy

“Sure love. Tell me once we are in our home” he chuckled as he made Winterwhisper walk between Siobhan and Maverick’s stags.

As they got far away, Ydris looked with sadness how his little dove left the nest, and this time forever. Her heart wasn’t his anymore, and he had to live with that.

“I hope he will make you happier than me, mon cherie” he said before entering the tent

The night arrived and Evergray finally entered in their house. His lover spent all the day sleeping and he didn’t want to left her side, but her horse needed some caring and the only person that he trusted to groom him was Evergray. After taking care of Winterwhisper and doing some tasks, Evergray managed to have his very deserved rest. He closed the main door and after leaving the staff on the living room, he walked to the room he shared with his lover, removing his coat on the way and leaving it on a chair. Once he got to the bedroom, his shirt was on his hands. He left it in the same chair as the coat and after taking away his boots, he looked at the mirror on the bedroom. He groaned when he moved his left arm. Thanks to the medicines, the illness wasn't spreading too fast, but the markings that scarred his skin were now being painfully. He had to deal with that, he knew that, but he also knew that thanks to his little imprudence, his lover finally would have calm dreams. With a heavy sigh, he sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to move his arm a bit, only to get a bit more pain. He hissed and closed his eyes as he allowed the pain to disappear.

“You got on a fight with Ydris, didn’t you?” Kelly asked with a yawn as she stroked his side gently

“Yes and no” Evergray said looking at her with a soft smiled “It’s true that I was up for a fight, but when I made the earth tremble a bit, he decided to give up and giving me the cure to your nightmares”

“And now those scars are hurting you…Let me help you…” she said, but he stopped her and made her lay down again “Evergray…”

“You need rest, my love. I can deal with the pain. Is something that I’ve learned during my years in Pandoria and during my exile. At first I couldn’t deal with it, but now, I can”

“In the letter I told you to stay in Valedale. I didn’t want to get you involved on this”

“And leaving you alone against the man who was nearly to kill you after turning you into a horse? I couldn’t, Kelly. I couldn’t stay here with my arms crossed as you risked your life in that way”

“I didn’t want you to risk your life knowing that you would be affected by the Pandoric magic that was on his tent”

“I don’t care about that” he said looking at her “I only care about you”

“What if you didn’t have that spell and the Pandoric magic affected you? What if the illness took control over your body in that moment and then…” she couldn’t finish the question, cause her sobs interrupted her “You could have died...” she said between sobs as she hugged a pillow and buried her face on it

Evergray crawled next to her and hugged her against him, hoping that she would hug him instead of the pillow. At first, it didn’t work, but then, she left the pillow and hugged her lover as she cried on his chest. He stroked gently her hair and back as he asked for her pardon.

“I’m sorry, my dear” he said “Sometimes, when you are on my shoes, you take death as something normal…I should have been more careful with my words”

“I…” she tried to say and once she found her voice, she continued “I don’t imagine a world without you, Evergray”

Those words made him smile and then, she fall asleep again. He kissed her forehead and stood up slowly in order to put the cage with the clover and a glass full of water near the window that was next to their bed. Then, he took a blanket after laying down again on the bed and once they were covered by it, he let his lover to lean her head on his chest as she tangled her legs with his. Evergray knew that the next nights were going to be long, but if Ydris was right, soon she would be free of those nightmares.  
“Sleep well, my little and fierce love” he said smiling


End file.
